Grey Wingtips and Optical Blasts
by solluxfaic
Summary: The twelve of you had escaped the genetic engineering labs three years ago. You all now live spread out in a small town. You, Karkat Vantas, live in a cramped apartment with your best friend and fellow mutant. But you begin feeling things more than just friendship for him. Rating may go up in later chapters. Will try to update regularly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi there and thank you for doing the thing and deciding to read this. this AU is loosely based off of the book series, Maximum Ride and i hope this proves to be enjoyable! i would make a list of possible side ships for this but since i haven't finished designing most of the trolls int his AU yet, it's all pretty up in the air but if you want to see a pairing in this as a side pairing, let me know and i'll see what i can do! the main pairing in this is obviously SolKat, though.**

* * *

The twelve of you had escaped the genetic engineering labs three years ago. Each of you had your own freakish mutations to come from being raised in cages and treated like animals. Of course, you suppose you were animals, since none of your DNA was one hundred percent human.

You all escaped and traveled far away, then found a small town to settle down in. You all split up, living together in small groups in various parts of town. Some of you had been luckier than others with your living arrangements.

Your living arrangements included sharing a cramped, one-bedroom apartment with a tall, lanky, brown-haired, bipolar hacker, known as Sollux Captor. You two had been best friends for a long time, ever since you could remember. Your cage in the lab was right next to his, as well as next to Gamzee's on your other side. Sollux's mutations weren't all too noticeable to the general population, due to the fact that manipulating electric currents in the air and telekinesis were pretty damn hideable. Except there was another mutation he had, and it caused him daily agony. He is able to shoot powerful blasts from his eyes but they cause a lot of damage and fuck no, you are NOT letting him do that anywhere near your new home and uprooting you, him, and the other ten of you. You wish you could, though. Maybe you should take him out into the woods with you some day and let him go wild. You know that the power has been building up for three years in his eyes and it's causing him to have the worst migraines and even WORSE mood swings as the days go by.

You land far enough into the woods to not be seen by anyone; not that anyone walks past the woods this late at night but you can never be too careful. You fold your grey wings back to their cramped position and pull on one of your many large grey hoodies and walk back to the cramped apartment you share with Captor. You walk about a half hour, the wind blowing through and even further fucking up your white hair.

As soon as you enter your apartment, you notice him facedown on the couch in the small living area. Great, another awful migraine. He didn't used to get them daily but you feel as it he gets them every fucking day now.

You walk over to him and pull off your hoodie so your wings could fold the correct and non-painful way. Nobody can see them in the privacy of your shared apartment, so it didn't matter if you exposed them here. "Sollux Captor, roll the fuck over and sit up a little so I can help you with that utter abomination of a headache you have," You order softly.

He obliges with a groan and you slide underneath him, settling your legs on either side of him and letting him lean back against you. You firmly but gently rub his temples and he lolls his head back, closing his tired eyes.

"Why don't you come into the woods with me tomorrow night? If you think I'm going to put up with giving you daily, hell even twice daily, temple massages for much longer, you are sadly mistaken," You offer. His heterochromatic eyes, one a deep blue and the other a reddish brown open and meet your freakish bright red ones when you speak.

"Are you sure that would be a good idea, KK? I could thtart a foretht fire or thome shit and I don't think that would do a very good job at keeping uth hidden," He states, sighing.

"We'll be fine, you assmunch. The forest is deep enough that even if there was a fire, nobody would really notice as long as we go deep enough. I also saw some kind of canyon on the other side and it's deserted out there, too," You respond, glancing over to the clock on the cablebox. "Fuck, it's three o'clock in the morning, let's head to bed."

He stands up stiffly, wincing in a bit of pain from his headache and you get up as well. He walks in front of you and you both enter your shared bedroom. You toss your hoodie into a hamper for dirty clothes and remove your black jeans, then slip into your side of your shared bed on your stomach. You let your right wing stretch and trail onto the floor, touching the wall due to your wingspan and the small size of the room. You let your other wing raise up a bit and wait for Sollux to get into the bed.

He soon joins you and you settle your left wing over him, letting it stretch out as well. You notice something you never did notice before, that being how nice it feels to have his body heat touching your wing and you wonder what it must feel like to have his body heat all over you. You feel really ashamed at the thought and turn your head away from his probably already asleep form, and soon you fall into a deep sleep of nightmares as well.


	2. Chapter 2

You get roughly six hours of sleep that night, which is probably the most sleep you've had in at least two months. Of course, that six hours of sleep was haunted with nightmares about the hell you had been raised in. Needles, loads of blood, gruesome failed experiments being rolled in cages into the same room as your cage only to die in front of you, and many, many other monstrosities.

You finally decide that it's been long enough laying there reliving those awful memories and fold your wings back up. Captor is still asleep, and you're glad of it. He needs sleep probably more than you do to try and get rid of those migraines, but of course that can't be totally handled until late tonight.

You stand up and grab a pair of boxers and tiptoe out of your shared room and into the bathroom. You switch on the shower to your usual temperature, which is boiling hot but you don't mind, the heat feels nice. Especially on your wings that tended to cramp up when they were confined to your back for too long, but that was just part of your pathetic life.

Once washed, you quickly dried yourself off and put on your clean boxers. You then preen your wings a bit. You wonder if it would be easier if you actually had a beak to do this with rather than using your fingers. It probably would be easier but you're glad you don't have a beak, you have enough mutations to deal with without one.

Finally the deed of wing-preening is done and you sneak back into the bedroom and slip on some pants and socks. You decide against pulling on a hoodie right now since you'd rather save that agony for the unavoidable trip into public later. You do, however, find one of your t-shirts that has slits in the shoulder area to allow your wings to be free. It was a pretty plain black shirt but you couldn't care less. After a bit of struggle and hushed cursing, you managed to get your wings through the slits and they folded back properly outside of the shirt.

You glance back at your thought to be still asleep roommate and he is sleepily staring at you. Fuck, how long has he been awake? He looks kind of dazed so maybe he hasn't been awake that long.

"Well, good morning sunshine. How did you sleep?" You ask him sarcastically.

He sits up and stretches before putting his glasses on. His glasses were weird. In dim lighting or anywhere indoors they looked pretty normal but in sunlight the lenses didn't match. One would tint red (over his red-brown eye, ironically), and the other would tint blue. You've asked him why they didn't match when he first got them and he just simply replied "They matched my eyeth."

"Jutht peachy, KK," He replies, matching your sarcasm and running a hand through his hair which had went kind of out of order when he slept. "How long have you been awake?" He asks as he stands up and stretches.

You glance at an alarm clock on top of the dresser against the wall and shrug, "Maybe an hour and a half. I'm surprised the shower didn't wake you up since it usually does but judging from how fucking shitty you looked last night, I guess it isn't a surprise you slept so deeply."

"Yeah, I guethh you're right. But any thleep ith thtill torture for uth all, you know what i mean?" He states cooly. He walks over to the dresser and grabs some clean clothes before looking back at you. "Do you want to go to the cafe down the thtreet for breakfatht or thomething?" He asks.

You get kind of a giddy feeling in your chest for some reason and you nod. You know he's just taking you out to breakfast because, one, you're both fucking starving and two, you two always do that kind of shit. Why do you feel so goddamn special all of a sudden? You do this regularly so why does just the thought of it today make you so excited? You have a feeling it all leads back to your near-forgotten last thought before you fell asleep last night. You've seen so many movies that depict best friends falling in love with each other but you never thought it would happen to you and Sollux. Sure, you may have thought of it maybe before but it was just a random thought, nothing serious at all.

You go to one of your drawers in your shared dresser and pull out a hoodie you haven't worn in a while. Sollux gave it to you as a gift for your "birthday" about a year ago. None of you really had known what exact day you were born on, but you all chose dates to mark as your birthdays. You chose June 12th. That day last year was when Sollux got you this hoodie. It was kind of a brownish red colour with a symbol that was red and represented blood, according to Sollux. You don't know what possessed him to get it for you, but you found that, despite being not your usual colour choice, you really liked this hoodie.

You put one of the keys to your apartment into your hoodie pocket, still deciding to wait until last minute to put it on. No use in cramping up your wings any sooner, right? Right.

Soon enough, Captor wanders out into the hallway with his pretty usual attire on. Sweatpants, pretty plain black t-shirt, one black shoe, one white shoe. His hair doesn't look like it's been through a tornado anymore, and it's styled in his usual way. It all was pretty flat to his head except it spiked a little up and out on the sides and back. At least his hair was manageable, unlike your messy clusterfuck of cowlicks.

"Ready?" He asks, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Damn, his nose was a nice shape. Fuck, you really need to stop thinking about that.

"Yeah, let me hide my wings, hold on," You reply as you scrunch up your wings as close to your back as you could and pull the hoodie on over your head.

He saunters ahead of you and opens the door that led into the hallway in your apartment building. You follow him out the door and lock it behind you. The two of you walk down the stairs (this building is so shitty that it didn't have a working elevator, though you probably wouldn't be caught dead riding on it since confined spaces still scare the shit out of you). Soon you are out on the sidewalk and you walk beside him to the cafe maybe a five minute walk away.

"Your headache seems to have fucked off," You comment as you look up at him. His glasses were already tinted to adjust to the bright sunlight and it looked like he was wearing 3-D glasses.

"Meh. I guethh you're right. It'll probably come back though, knowing me," He replies, glancing around the street at the few people also walking in various directions. You had all learned to keep an eye out for people, anyone could be a potential threat.

You soon arrive at the little cafe with Sollux and you both enter. You order a cup of tea with a bagel. He orders a honey frappuccino and a breakfast sandwich of some sort. You go to take out your money to pay for it and he swats at your hand as it goes to your pocket.

"Dipshit, I'm paying for thith. You bought grocerieth yethterday," He grumbles at you as he hands the cashier some money and in return you get your food and drinks. You carry your food and drink to a table against a window and Sollux sits across from you.

"Thanks for breakfast, fuckwit. You didn't have to do that," You say quietly as you stir some sugar into your tea and then spread strawberry jam onto your bagel.

He shrugs and smirks, "No problem, athhwipe." He reaches for your bagel and you let out a growl. The growl is not heeded and he takes a bite of your bagel.

"Hey! That was mine, you cretinous douchebag!" You snarl and take the half of your bagel back that he had in his hand. He only snickers.

"Do you want it back that badly, KK? You can eat it out of my mouth if you really want to," He opens his mouth, revealing the mush and disgustingness of what used to be a bite of bagel.

You feel your face heat up nonetheless and glare at him. "That's fucking disgusting, even for you, douchelord," You grumble and eat the rest of your breakfast in silence.

You begin to wonder how long you can hide these idiotic fucking feelings for the asshole. It feels like you won't be able to suppress them forever.


	3. Chapter 3

After eating breakfast, your paranoia decided to kick in and you thought you saw someone from the laboratories (though that was pretty much impossible). Said paranoia also made you grab Sollux's hand forcefully and drag him quickly out of the cafe, which he obviously questioned as to why you were leaving so fast.

You briskly walked down the street with him and eventually slow down. He understood why you dragged him out of the cafe, but he still opened his mouth as you were deep in thought, "Hello? Earth to KK. You can let go of my hand now, I'm not thix yearth old, you know."

You feel your face go a bit warm and you drop his hand, which you had barely noticed you were still holding, "Shit, fuck. Sorry, I was thinking about something." You honest-to-fuck hope that he doesn't notice the slight pinkness in your cheeks.

If he did notice, he didn't make any move to acknowledge it and he just said quietly, "Yeah, I get it. There ith a lot to think about. Ethpecially thince we aren't technically thuppothed to be alive."

You nod and look up at him, he was a lot taller than you, though you wouldn't consider yourself tall. Sollux had to be about 6'2" at least; not as tall as Gamzee, but still pretty damn tall. You watch him as he rubs at a temple absentmindedly; he only does that when he feels a migraine coming on and you shake your head and guide him to a park along the sidewalk and under a tree.

You sit down and he doesn't even question it and sits down next to you before flopping over sideways so his head was in your lap. You slowly begin massaging his temples and you softly whisper, "Hopefully tonight at least some of this shit will go away once you blast part of the forest into an oblivion."

Sollux just makes a quiet hum in agreement and his eyes close behind his tinted glasses. You continue massaging his temples and eventually you feel his breathing slow down as he falls into a light sleep. God knows how often he even gets enough sleep in this state. You never needed much sleep to get by, at least enough to get through a day without passing out. You honestly dreaded sleeping, especially since something about your fucked up mind made your nightmares even worse than anyone else's but you've learned to deal with the lack of sleep to save your sanity.

Pretty positive that Sollux was asleep, you went from rubbing his temples to softly stroking his hair. You didn't even pay mind to any of the stares you might have been getting since this probably looked like you two were dating or some shit, not that you would mind anyways since that would be pretty nice. Fuck, Karkat, you need to stop thinking about that, you scold yourself.

Sollux looks so... Relaxed when he's asleep. The constant almost stressed look on his face seemed to melt away and he actually looked kind of happy for once. You obviously have seen Sollux smile before, but it was usually one of those smartass smirks that he did. You rarely ever see him smile because he's genuinely happy and you wish you could make him smile and make him happy. But you were all a bunch of mutant freaks that had to hide their mutations from society, what could you be happy for?

You glance down at his sleeping face again and without your mind even consenting to your mouth decided to open, you hear yourself whisper, "I just want to make you truly happy, Sollux. You mean the fucking world to me, more than you'll ever even know."

His eyes twitch slightly and he shifts in his sleep. Oh fuck, did you wake him up? Did he hear what you just said? Apparently not, considering that he snored softly and you relax a bit. You pull your hood up over your unruly white hair and decide to at least try to take a cat nap as long as his head was occupying your lap since you couldn't do anything else really.

You eventually fall into a light sleep, dreamless surprisingly. But you are awoken about two hours later by a light shaking of your shoulder and a sharp, "KK."

Your eyes slowly open and are instantly met with mismatched red-brown and blue eyes. You jump back slightly and almost hit your head against the trunk of the tree.

"You dick," You mutter, pulling your hood down and slightly readjust your wings under your hoodie since they relaxed a little when you fell asleep. He smirks at you and stands up, offering a hand to you.

You grab his hand and stand up as well. "How's your head?" You ask, squinting up at him due to the bright sunlight filtering through some leaves.

"Better than your wingth probably are at the moment, we should probably head back to the apartment until tonight. I don't know about you, but I've had enough of normal thociety for today," He replies.

You quickly agree and together you both walk quietly back to your cramped apartment.

The next hours were pretty uneventful. Upon arriving to the apartment, you both ate a sandwich for lunch and then he suggested playing video games for a while, which you obviously lost at. You have Chinese food delivered for dinner and surprisingly convince him to watch a movie with you afterwards, but you couldn't watch a romcom since he refused like the stubborn fuckhead he is. You both finally agree on Mr. Bean's Holiday (though you both thought it was stupid, it was still funny).

Midnight eventually rolled around with you getting smoked again in more video games and you reach for the remote for the pretty crappy television you have. Sollux gives you a questioning look then a sly smirk.

"Finally had enough of lothing, KK?" He remarks as he cracked his knuckles. You swat at his face lightly after turning the T.V. off and putting the remote down.

"Dumbass, have you forgotten what we're doing tonight? Wait, you probably did since you're just that much of a brainless fuckbrick," You fire back with a hint of annoyance to your tone.

His facial features change and he nods slowly, "Right, thorry I did forget, you caught me being a brainlethh fuckbrick. Not like you don't do that on a daily bathith-"

"Don't even start on that self depreciating bullshit now," You cut him off. "I want to get at least two hours of flying in tonight and I will not come home past three thirty."

You pull on your hoodie and grab your keys to the apartment and wait impatiently by the door as he gets up, cracks his back, and puts on his shoes.

After a few hours spend flying around the woods and watching Sollux destroy a few trees deep within the woods, you both stumble into the apartment, you both stumble tiredly into your apartment. You can tell that Sollux feels better than he has in 3 years, to the point where even his face looked healthier and less stressed. You make a mental note to take him with you to the woods at least weekly to help him with his power buildup.

"Hey KK, thankth," He says quietly. "I feel better than I have in like forever."

You look up at him and hes actually smiling. Not the smartass smirk that you usually see but a legitimate, happy, SMILE. You almost go weak in the knees but you don't. Seeing Sollux smile has to be one of the most beautiful sights to see, at least to you. And you haven't seen him actually smile in years.

You respond by giving him a slight smile back, you yourself didn't really smile much but there wasn't much for you to be happy about but if Sollux could smile, that makes you happy enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Being only two of the twelve, you usually had at least bi-monthly meetups with the other ten of you. Usually there was some status reports on blending in followed by just chatting with your fellow mutants or doing some dumb activities and acting like you were all kids since your childhoods were all pretty much stolen from you, plus it was fun to unwind a little bit. Tonight's gathering happened to be at Eridan and Feferi's house.

It had been about a week since you first took Sollux with you into the woods. He, surprisingly, decided to join you almost every time you went out there, even to the point of shutting down his monster of a computer in the middle of a coding project so he could join you. His mood swings seemed to have lessened drastically, and his migraines seemed to have alleviated almost completely, as well.

"Karkles, you and Lord Appleberry should stop being such party poopers and sing!" Terezi cackled, swiping her ginger bangs out of her face. She pointed in the direction of the karaoke machine. You still never would completely understand her mutation, it lets her almost be barely impaired even though she couldn't see with her eyes. She could taste and smell things though.

You glance at Sollux at the same time he glances at you as you're sitting next to each other on the off-white couch in a very well-decorated living room. He raised his eyebrows a bit and you both look back at Terezi, shaking your heads.

"TZ, do you really think it would be a good idea for me to thing with mithter crabby athh-hole? He already maketh fun of my lithp enough, think about it," Sollux inquired the short redhead with a slight smirk.

You decide to add onto his point and playfully shove his shoulder, "Exactly, I would rather cut his tongue out of his mouth than have to sing with that lisping idiotic douchewaffle."

He chuckles at your banter and Terezi crosses her arms with a determined look on her face, "But you two lovebirds are the only ones who haven't sung and if you haven't noticed, none of us are the greatest singers." She gives a shiteating grin and you feel your face go red. God damnit, Terezi.

"Wha- We aren't-" You stammer and Terezi drubs you on the head with her cane.

"Then prove it by getting up there and singing," She challenges. You growl at her and stand up, then yank Sollux up by the arm. You hear Terezi cackle something like, "I knew that would get them to do it" as you trudge over to the god awful, fucking stupid, dumbass karaoke machine. You pick up a microphone and shove one to Sollux, which he reluctantly takes.

You point to the blasted machine and back at Sollux, "You pick, Captor."

Before he even selected, or even made a move to touch the screen, you knew what he was going to pick. Predictable as your best friend is, he picks exactly the song you knew he would. That song being a fairly new song called "A LIGHT THAT NEVER COMES" by Linkin Park. You were mildly entertained when Sollux first showed you the song and remarked on the capitalized title, "KK it'th like they hired you to come up with a title."

You nod at Sollux and hold your mic up to your face instead of at your side and he follows suit. You both are tone deaf as hell but for some reason even his below average singing gave you some kind of dumbass warm fuzzy feeling at your core. Not again. Why this. Fuck.

You both manage to get through the song without passing out or messing up terribly and once the song ends, the other ten mutants in the room all applaud. You grab Sollux's hand and bow dramatically. "Thank you, thank you very fucking much, we'e here twice a month," you announce like some kind of famous person.

"We altho do birthday partieth and bar mitzvahth," Sollux adds with a smirk.

That pretty much concluded the meeting and everyone said their goodbyes. You and Sollux make your way to the car you both shared though you didn't drive so it was technically his car. Of course, neither of you have proper driver's licenses but Sollux drove so flawlessly he wouldn't get pulled over. And it wasn't like you guys even looked too young to drive, Sollux was approximately 22 years old and you were about 21 and though you both looked like more like teenagers than adults, it was at least the over-16 teenagers that you looked like.

You stare out the window of the car as he drives you home quietly. You finally switch on the radio so kill some of the awkward silence that seemed to fall over you two in the past few weeks until you make it home. He parks the car in its assigned parking spot and shuts off the car but then he just kind of sits there staring at his hands.

"Sollux what are you-" you begin but he cuts you off.

"KK there'th thomething I've kind of been meaning to athk about but I kept getting thidetracked," he states then blinks slowly and looks at you.

"Okay? Fuck, Captor, here I thought you just went braindead or some shit and I'd have to drag your limp, scrawny ass into the apartment all by my damn self. Go on," you reply, meeting his heterochromatic gaze with your bright red one.

"I- okay," he stumbles but keeps going, "Thomething hath been kind of off about you lately, KK. I can't really put my finger on it but you theem lethh... Aggrethhive..? Towardth me, like you don't theem to want to teathe me ath much or lecture me when I forget to eat a meal or thomething when I'm coding. You thtill do, but it't kind of empty. Did I do thomething thtupid to pithh you off?" He asks quietly.

Fuck. He thinks it's his fault. Well it kind of is his fault for making you feel these things but not really. It's more your idiotic self's fault for letting yourself feel these things. Is that one of your mutations, you wonder; a mutation that ruins your life and causes you to fall for your best friend?

You snap out of your mind to realize you still didn't respond to your question and he looks like he's going to die or some shit if you don't give him an answer. You can't hide it anymore, he knows something is going on. You might as well tell him the truth. Here goes… _One… Two… Three…_

"Shit, no, you didn't do anything. It's me who's been, well not really doing things, but, fuck," You manage to say and pause to get your bearings. "Sollux. Do you remember when we were in the labs, and the other experiments who were older than us started feeling things… And nobody fucking told them what it was so they called it 'flushed'?"

"Yeth of courthe I do, KK. But what doeth that have to do with-" He cuts himself off and his expression changes to understanding. "...Oh. Tho you like thomeone and you're too dithtracted to call me out on my usual bullshit, thath'th it, right?"

"Yeah, we can go with that. The worst thing about it is that… They're one of us," You mumble.

He tilts his head with a curious look on his face, "Tho...Thith perthon you like ith one of the mutantth. Hmm. We're betht friendth tho can I know who it ith…?"

You shake you head and slowly reply, "N-no… You would like hate me forever and kick me out of the apartment or some shit. You would at least flip all of your shit and our friendship would be ruined."

He looks confused now, then seems to put it all together, or so you think until he speaks, "You know, AA and I are jutht like thiblingth and that whole methh with FF ith like yearth in the patht and we don't feel anything for each other tho I'm not pithhed or anything if thith is what you're thayi-"

"No. You don't get it. It's not either Aradia or Feferi. It's not any of the, erm, girls. And fuck you if you think it's Eridan, hell to the fuck no," You cut him off and cross your arms. "Look, just, forget it, okay? I'll be fine."

He has that thinking look all over his face, it's almost amusing when your nerves aren't being chewed to bits. His thinking look is almost like a loading screen on a computer or something, processing. You notice his eyes slowly widen and you know he's figured it out now and you're fucked. And not in the literal way. But in the friendship-ruining way.

You quickly and without thinking throw open the door of the car and sprint off down the parking garage. You feel hot tears welling in your eyes, and god damnit Vantas, don't cry now. You duck around a corner and curl up into a ball, pulling your legs up into your hoodie and burying your face in your arms. You don't even hear the footsteps approaching because you're so out of it and something shocks your shoulder.

"KK. I think we have many thingth to talk about," Sollux states calmly. You look up at him and gulp.


	5. Chapter 5

You shakily take in a breath and meet Sollux's unwavering gaze. He must notice you feel like of overwhelmed because he squats down and settles himself so he's sitting on his knees in front of you. You can't read his expression, it's surprisingly calm-ish, but there's something under it that you can't put your finger on.

You look down at your arms and wipe your eyes with your sleeve. Then you finally speak up, "I've said all I need to say, what else is there to say?"

He tilts his head as if agreeing slightly. He then blinks slowly as if, you think ,he is trying to come up with a way to tell you that it's never going to happen. Finally he decides to speak up, "KK, why do you think I broke up with FF and moved in with you, might I athk?"

You're kind of confused and ask in you head why would he be asking something like that at a time like this? "I don't know, Sollux, you never really told me. I mean I know you didn't feel the same way for her as she did for you after like a month but-" you try to reply but you're cut off by him.

"That'th right, I never thpecifically told you. I broke up with FF becauthe I developed feelingth for thomeone elthe and he needed me there for him," he replies sharply at first but at the second sentence his voice had gone quiet. "Now who do you think thith perthon ith?" He asked, and his voice had dropped to a whisper.

You stammer some syllables before giving up on talking and slowly raise your hand and point to yourself with your thumb, your hand shaking slightly. He calmly nods at you. "I'm not mad at you, KK. Obviouthly. You can be thuch a dumbathh thometimeth I mean god, I could have probably moved into my own apartment or even in with AA but I happily chothe to move into your cramped little apartment to be with you," he states softly. "I wath jutht waiting for you to admit to yourthelf that you had feelingth for me too, I knew you had them, everyone did except yourthelf. You alwayth cared the motht about me out of everyone, even in that brief time that you were dating TZ."

You stare at him, shocked. "You mean to tell me... You knew and didn't fucking tell me?" You ask quietly, feeling even more exposed.

He nods, "I wath jutht going to let you tell me at your own pace. Ever thince you thtarted acting different, I knew it wouldn't be too much longer."

"I, fuck, Captor. I don't know whether to hug you or slap you right now. I guess you did the right thing but why didn't you tell me that you had feelings for me?" You ask and he shrugs.

"I guethh I didn't want to thcare you away before you figured out your own feelingth. I didn't want to fuck up or anything," he replies nonchalantly. He then stands up and offers his hand to you so you can stand up too. "Your wingth are probably tho thore that they want to fall off, come on let'th go home," he says with a small smile.

You take his hand slowly and pull your legs out of your hoodie and stand up. He doesn't let go of you hand once you stand up, though. You grip his hand a little tighter and look up at him, "Does that make us..."

"If you want uth to be, then yeth," he replies and looks down into your eyes.

You nod and shuffle closer to him as you walk to the apartment building and rest your head against his shoulder. You feel him kind of half chuckle at your sudden cuddliness but what-the-fuck ever.

You both get home and instead of keeping your space in your shared bed, you ended up falling asleep with your head on his chest and his arms wrapped gently around you and your wings splayed out across the room both ways. You fall into a dreamless and deep sleep.

You wake up before him and you wake up kind of confused until your brain woke up more. Solluxander Captor, Sollux, was officially yours. And only yours. You smile a little before shifting so you weren't laying against his chest and quietly get out of bed. You grab some clothes and go to shower and preen your wings.

Once you've finished the usual morning routine, you search your small kitchen for something to cook or eat or something but you don't find anything, disappointingly. You curse at yourself for not investing in any breakfast food.

As you're mumbling at yourself, Sollux sleepily stumbles into the kitchen, still half asleep. He didn't even realize that his glasses were crooked and you feel like giggling like a giddy fucking schoolgirl. His pajama pants were dark green with little purple bees and jars of bright yellow honey on them. His hair was messy and the gel he had used in it yhe day before made it stay that way.

"Thup KK," He yawns, stretching his long arms up behind his head and touching the door frame.

"Other than you looking kind of ridiculous, nothing at all," you reply with a smirk.

He grumbles a little and opens up the fridge you've had since you started living here, taking out a can of energy drink. You half chuckle, "Didn't you sleep for a long time last night, the fuck are you drinking that for?"

He glances at you once shutting the fridge and opens up the can, "Yeah, tho? I feel like waking up fathter and thith tathteth like twenty two timeth better than coffee."

You nod and make yourself some instant coffee and lean against the counter as you drink it. Sollux finishes off his energy drink then goes to shower before mumbling something like, "KK your hair ith all in your face I think you need a haircut."

You look up at your bangs that were starting to hang down in your face and you guess he's right. You search your room for your wallet and make sure you have enough cash for a simple trim just to get it out of your eyes, write a short note to Sollux, pull on a hoodie, and walk out of the door.

You walk down to where the only person you trust to cut your hair works. Kanaya works in a salon but society and social standards can suck your dick if they try to make you ashamed for going to a salon. You don't trust many people, and even fewer with holding sharp objects near your neck.

You walk in and instantly see Kanaya. She smiles, her perfectly white and pointy teeth shining and greets you, "Well hello there, Karkat. I wasn't surprised that I would see you come in here so soon, considering I noticed your horribly unkempt and long hair last night."

"Yeah. Can you cut it now or are you busy?" You ask. Thankfully she nods which means she didn't have any appointments.

"So, Karkat, how is your relationship with Sollux?" She asks as she's wetting down your hair.

You half growl in response out of defense for your privacy in matters such as that, "What? Hell, Kanaya, it only got like official last night. How the fuck did you find out already?"

Kanaya smiles a bit devilishly, "Karkat, I've come to the conclusion that you don't think I know you as well as I actually do." She rinses out the shampoo from your hair and adds, "Plus, you seem to be overseeing the fact that he has a blog that he updates frequently, which I keep a tab on."

Right. Sollux runs a blog. Its mostly a gaming blog so you don't know why he'd post something like that on there but he's Sollux and with Sollux, he'd post about anything.

Kanaya cuts your hair and you idly gossip with each other, discovering that Vriska had gotten herself a boyfriend who was actually a normal human, which you found surprising. But of course, you guess it would be kind of odd for all twelve of you to hook up amongst yourselves.

You walk out of the salon and nearly run into an oddly familiar tall fellow, or so you think.

"Sollux, what the fuck are you wearing that horribly ugly shirt fo-" You get cut off as the stranger in a weird black and yellow shirt turns towards you. You swear to god this street stranger had to be Sollux's doppelganger or some shit. Same height, same medium brown hair, same facial shape and nose, he even looked the same aproximate age as Sollux. This stranger had hair covering his eyes, though and he kind of spazzed out when you started talking to him.

"What the fuck ithhh a Thhholluckthh? What kind of god fucking- dumbathhhh name ithh that?" The stranger asks with a heavy lisp. Okay, this is getting weird. This couldn't be Sollux's exact copy, obviously though, this guy had something off about him.

"Shit, sorry, you kind of looked like my friend, who's name is Sollux-" You explain hastily as a girl maybe an inch taller than you with red square shades and candy red-streaked black hair comes and takes this guy's hand.

"Hey Tuna, who's this?" She asks, smiling a bit at you. You can tell she's one of those, what do you call them, gamer girls or some shit. She's wearing some gaming shirt and a teal jacket with bright red boots.

"I don't shit fucking know he-shit juthhht rammed into me and called me a Thhhholluckthhhh," this "Tuna" guy stammers out kind of angrily, glaring at you. He flips his hair out of his eyes and he has eyes really similar to Sollux's, but without the eyesight-damaging mutations and instead of a red-brown, he had a normal brown eye.

His, you're assuming girlfriend, gives you kind of a confused look. You put up your hands innocently, "Hey, I wasn't trying to start anything or some shit, I ran into him by accident and I thought he looked like my friend."

She nods, understanding and pats "Tuna's" shoulder gently, "Hey babe, he just got you confusizzled with one of his bros, he didn't mean to run into you, that wouldn't be very rad of him would it?"

He nods, understanding slowly and looks kind of ashamed of himself, "Thhhorry, white haired fluffy guy."

"It's fine, you don't have to apologize, it was my fault," You reply, daring not to touch this guy's shoulder to show it's okay, he seems pretty touchy. He even twitched when his girlfriend touched his shoulder and you don't want to set him off again. You put up your hand for a high-five, though. He looks up and gives you a toothy grin, and misses your hand a few times until he finally gets it.

"I'm… Mituna," He says to you, jabbing a thumb at himself. He then points to his girlfriend with the hand she's not holding and goes, "Thithhh ithhh Tupil- Tulip- FUCK! Latula." Latula gently pats his shoulder with a small smile.

You reply, pointing a thumb at yourself, "Karkat. Nice to meet you both, but I should probably be on my way."

You say goodbye to Mituna and Latula, fuck, what weird names, but weird people so you guess it fits. Not that you had a normal name, nobody in the twelve of you mutants had normal names.

It was still eerie as fuck that this guy looked almost exactly like Sollux, though. You wonder where the labs even got Sollux. All twelve of you had basically been stolen at birth so could it be possible that Sollux had a twin…? But how likely would it be that they only took Sollux?

You get lost in thought and soon enough you're walking into the apartment and you turn around to shut the door when suddenly a pair of slender arms wrap around you gently. You jump at the surprise because you didn't see Sollux when you walked in. He's a sneaky little shit.

"Wow, KK, I didn't think you'd actually go get a haircut right when I thuggethted it," He says quietly as he's hugging you, careful of your folded wings.

"Well, I knew I needed one for a while but I give you all of the fucking credit for reminding my forgetful ass," You reply, angling your head to look up at him. Curse your mutated genetics to make you stop growing at a pathetic five-feet five-and-a-half inches.

He lets go of you and ruffles your now shorter white hair and smiles very slightly, "It lookth nice."

You bat at his hand and remove your hoodie so your wings could fold properly. "Thanks." You decide to ask him one of the things he's always kept to himself, "Hey, Sollux, do you know anything about where you came from? Like I mean before the labs. I know you've hacked into their database…"

"I know a little bit, but let'th go thit down," He replies as his expression changes to one of thought and you both walk to your couch to sit down. He leans back against the back of the couch and looks at the ceiling.

"I know I wath born to thome people with the latht name Captor in a hothpital acrothh the thtate. I might have had a brother but the fileth didn't mention many detailth except that my father worked for NASA, thomething with computerth, I think. There wathn't much about my mother tho I'm athhuming she'th unemployed or dead or thomething. I did thome of my own rethearching and I found a little more about my dad, apparently he'th been involved in dethigning rocket engineth, too. But I can never find his firtht name, they jutht refer to him ath 'P. Captor'," Sollux explains, putting his hands behind his head. He looks at you with a questioning look, "Why do you athk? You never theemed interethted before."

You wring your hands on each other as you sit cross legged sideways on the couch, facing Sollux. "Well, today I ran into someone when I was walking home and he looked, like fucking exactly, like you. Like, you two have to be related or he's your doppelganger or something," You reply quietly.

He raises and eyebrow, "Maybe he could be related to me, I read thomewhere in the fileth that I pothhibly have a brother. It'th weird how he'd end up in the thame town ath us, though."

You nod, "His name's Mituna. I'm assuming you'd search for his last name as Captor?"

Sollux nods, "But that'th for another time, I don't feel like digging around right now."

You nod in understanding, scooting closer to Sollux and positioning yourself comfortably against his side without squashing your wings. "Sollux, do you want to do something dumb and romantic? Because I feel like watching 50 First Dates and cuddling under a blanket, and fuck you for any smart remark you're going to make," You ask.

Sollux smirks a little, "I guethh I can be nice enough to watch your dumbathh Rom-com with you for once, you fluffy fuck."


End file.
